thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Will McAvoy
| residence = | education = | affiliation = News Night | profession = Anchor | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Mackenzie MacHale (ex-girlfriend) | others = | actor = Jeff Daniels | seasons = 1 | firstseen = "We Just Decided To" | lastseen = }} William Duncan McAvoy is the lead anchor on News Night. He became popular for his ability to not bother anyone during his work and has been called the Jay Leno of news anchors. In 2010, during a political college panel, He received a great deal of fame after declaring America to no longer be the greatest country in the world, displaying a great deal of data to a college audience while being filmed. He took a two week break to avoid publicity for his words and returned to work, only to eventually notice that his staff were missing. He discovered that Don Keefer and Elliot Hirsch had convinced the staff to join them in their departure from the show. After meeting with Keefer and Hirsch, Charlie told him that Mackenzie MacHale was the replacement executive producer for Keefer. Will disagreed with the decision and went to his agent to find out why he had no approval power over the decision. Biography News Night In 2007, after two years of dating, Will broke up with Mackenzie MacHale after she cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend. Popularity McAvoy was called the Jay Leno of news anchors and was said to be popular due to the fact that he doesn't bother anyone in a Vanity Fair piece written by Marshall Westbrook. Panel Disaster In 2010, McAvoy attended a panel discussion at a college that included a liberal television presenter and a conservative panelist. During the panel, he was asked what his political affiliations were and he replied with anonymity on the topic, but states that he has voted for political candidates in both parties. Eventually, he was asked why he thought America was the greatest country in the world. He replied with brief joking answers, but the panel's moderator held him to an answer, to his dismay. After believing to see Mackenzie MacHale, who he hadn't seen in three years, in the audience holding signs stating that it's not the greatest country, but it could be, McAvoy reacted with a truthful, blunt and backed answer. He informed the audience that he once believed that America was the greatest country, but that it no longer was. He informed the audience with much date regarding why he didn't think so and felt that the way to begin fixing things is to admit that there's a problem. After leaving the stage, McAvoy was questioned for giving such and answer. In the confusion, McAvoy had not realized what he had said and had to ask someone in regards to his comments and answer to the question. Break from Work After the panel, to avoid the publicity, Will took a two week break from the show, traveling to Saint Lucia for his vacation. He brought Erin Andrews along with him. Loss of Staff On April 20, 2010, three weeks after his breakdown at the panel, Will returned and walked into his office without noticing that most of his staff were missing. He eventually looked out from his office and asked where everyone was. He was then told to go see Charlie Skinner and remained lost as to the situation. None of the remaining staff would inform him of what happened. Disappointed, he left for Charlie's office. After entering Charlie's office, he was told that his executive producer, Don Keefer and his co-anchor, Elliot Hirsch was intending to take the staff and leave the show. He and Charlie left the office and went to approach Don. After confronting and arguing with Don and Elliot, Will eventually surrendered to the fact that, in his opinion, Don was always the smartest staff member at News Night and informed him that he was leaving a sinking ship. Don agreed to help the new executive producer before he leaves. Replacement Executive Producer After meeting with Don and Elliot, Will and Charlie had lunch. At the lunch, Charlie informed Will that the replacement executive producer was Mackenzie MacHale. Will disagreed with the decision and left to discuss with his agent, why he didn't have approval. After returning to the studio, Will revealed in a meeting in his office with Mackenzie that he ended up negotiating to change her contract from three definite years to 156 possible weeks in which he could fire her. The deal cost Will $3 million to the network from his contract. Deepwater Horizon oil spill During his meeting with Mackenzie, a report came in to the studio that an oil rig exploded in the Gulf of Mexico. Don Keefer and Mackenzie's staffer, Jim Harper argued in the studio about informing Will about the incident, but Keefer told Jim not to tell him. Eventually, Keefer ordered Jim out of the studio, but he decided to burst into Will's office, interrupting Will and Mackenzie's meeting. Category:Characters Category:Males